As Internet commerce continues to expand, websites continue to display increasing amounts of information and grow in complexity. In addition, websites may assemble a variety of webpages from multiple backend data sources using business logic contained in rule sets. Unaware of the backend data sources, the end-user typically navigates within a web browser to a variety of webpages, each webpage including content that can be displayed within the browser. The content of each webpage is generally controlled and rendered by the website owner. In some instances, the webpage may be linked to content generated by a third-party provider. For example, the webpage can include an advertisement banner of a webpage owned by the third-party. Thus, the webpage can cause content to be displayed within the browser that is generated by a variety of third-party providers, in addition to content that is generated by the webpage owner.
During the dynamic rendering of websites, efficient information retrieval from backend databases and rules systems remains an increasingly challenging problem. Queries to backend databases and rule execution can be expensive in terms of processing time. In addition, processing errors occasionally occur. Backend data sources and rules systems typically support webpages for multiple customers, and the existing debugging services do not adequately secure each company's data. As a result, the existing debugging services occasionally allow a company to view the rule sets of their competitors.